


The Water Around Us

by Guest2357



Series: Lyra Jackson [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Female Percy Jackson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest2357/pseuds/Guest2357
Summary: Lyra Jackson has been on the run since Gabe killed her mother. However, before she ran away, she had watched Avatar: The Last Airbender, and loved the idea of Waterbending. On the run, she began to experiment, and found out that she could Waterbend. The story takes place when she is nine years old.
Series: Lyra Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Water Around Us

As Lyra hid in the bushes in the park, she worked on calming her breathing. As soon as she was calm enough, she focused on the feeling in her gut she always had when the water obeyed her. She had first noticed it when she was hiding from her stepfather. He had been drunk at the time, and she wanted him to stay away from her. Suddenly, there had been a tugging feeling in her gut and Smelly Gabe had tripped on what seemed to be a puddle of water, but she was sure it hadn't been there before. From then on, she had figured out that she could control the water. She had practiced much more on the run, and she was now able to control it as easily as she could breathe.

The monster she had been running away from had finally caught up to her, and she focused on that feeling in her gut. The water in the air obeyed, and a thin piece of ice formed. It was long and thin, and she focused on making it go where she wanted it to. It flew straight into the monsters heart. The monster disappeared, leaving behind gold dust.

She let out a sigh of relief. She had been focusing on learning that for three weeks, but this was the first time it had worked. Now she could rest easier knowing that she had a weapon on her at all times. She made sure no one was around before leaving the bushes behind and heading back to the alleyway that she currently slept in. She fell asleep quickly, but as always, was plagued by nightmares. A dark chasm, drinking fire, poison surrounding her, and a strange broken feeling, like shards of the ice she had created had replaced her heart. Little did she know, this was only the beginning.


End file.
